Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode display.
Description of Related Art
Since micrometer scale-light-emitting diode (μ-LED) display uses μ-LED components as pixels for display, it is unnecessary to additionally set a backlight module in the μ-LED display. Therefore, the μ-LED display has advantages such as simple architecture, thin thickness, high contrast, wide viewing angle, fast response, etc. However, since technique for bonding LED components on the glass substrate is immature, LED components have worse contact with transistors of the glass substrate. When the display is turned on in a long period, inner resistance of a LED component is increased. Therefore, when the LED component receives the same driving current, operating voltage of the LED component is increased such that illumination efficiency of the LED component is reduced. Since illumination efficiency of the LED component is reduced, luminance of pixels of a display image is decreased, resulting in that luminance of displayed image becomes non-uniform. In some cases, dark spots even exist in the image displayed on the display. When aforementioned conditions are occurred, abnormal pixels of the image displayed on the μ-LED display fail to be fixed.